Scared
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: This is a story about what happened after Charlie was captured by the rapist.
1. Chapter 1

Toby Logan sat in his apartment thinking of what had happened to his friend as well as himself a few hours earlier. He had just turned out the light to go to bed when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the clock, it was 1:00 in the morning, groaning he went to open the door.

"Charlie," he said once he'd opened it, "Are you okay?"

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Toby stepped aside for her to come inside. He ushered her to his couch.

"I needed to talk to someone, and you were the only person I could come to." Charlie said to him.

_I told Hannah_ Toby heard her think.

"What did Hannah say when you told her?" Toby asked.

"She was relieved and thanked me. I think she'll sleep well tonight."

"That's good. You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, um, thank you for saving me Toby."

"You're welcome. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No." She paused before speaking again. "When I was being harassed by what's his face, I felt really scared."

"I know."

"No, you don't. I felt like I was that scared 15 year old girl again. And, all I could think after you got there…"

"Charlie, you don't have to say it."

"I knew that I was…" _safe_. Toby tried to hide his surprise at what she thought; then he saw that she was starting to cry. Toby leaned over and took Charlie in his arms. She leaned into the embrace and cried harder. They stayed like this for an hour until Toby realized she was fast asleep. He gently laid her on the couch and put a blanket over her before he went to sleep.

**Okay, I need to know if you liked this, it is a test Chapter. I know it's short, sorry. Also, I need to know how to put new content on the Add a Chapter thing. I know how to make the new chapter, just not how to get new content onto it. Thanks! Reviews are appreciated muchly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, they helped me to write another chapter.**

"Detective Marks was at your house last night?" Oz said to Toby as they were walking to their ambulance.

"Yeah, she was really torn about the case." Toby replied as they got into the vehicle.

"Did you 'invade her privacy' when she was there."

"Not intentionally." Oz laughed.

"What?" Toby replied.

"I just thought about some things you could've heard in your life so far."

"Hey pull up, we're at the site." Oz parked the ambulance and went to assess the

scene. Oz and Toby looked at the patient. She looked to be about 25 and had light brown hair, blue eyes, and had on a blue and white jacket that was now stained red. As they put the patient in the back of the automobile, they heard a car drive up.

Toby looked toward the car to see Charlie get out. She saw him and motioned for him to come over. He did as he was instructed and walked over to his friend.

"Did you get anything?" Charlie asked once they were next to each other.

"Yeah, the victim's name is Nora Faire and her child was taken by the person who attacked her."

"Toby!" Oz yelled from the ambulance. Toby nodded to Charlie before he ran to get into the vehicle his friend was driving.

At the hospital, Toby watched as Detective Marks talked to the witness. He was about to turn and leave when Charlie said, "Toby."

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I need you to go in and see if you can get anything from Nora. She's told me a lot, but I know that there are some things she isn't telling me."

**I know, this was also a short chapter, but I have a slight writer's block. So… review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Toby walked into the patient's room.

"Ms. Faire? I'm Toby, I helped with bringing you here." She smiled at him.

"If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask." He said to her.

_I want my daughter._

"I was told you had a daughter. How old is she?"

"Three, her name is Meagain." The woman said to him. He was just about to speak when Liv entered the room, "Toby," she said, "it's time for you to go." Before he left he caught a glimpse of the person who had taken her daughter.

Later that day, Toby and Charlie sat inside a sandwich shop comparing notes.

"What did you get?" Charlie asked him.

"I know what the kidnapper looks like."

"What?"

"He is tall, about 6' 3", has sandy blonde hair and was wearing jeans and a gray sweater."

"Did you get her child's name?"

"Yeah, she's 3 and her name is Meagain." Just then, her cell phone rang.  
"Detective Marks." After a few minutes, Charlie shut her phone and said, "Hey Toby, I gotta go or I won't have a job. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome Char."

_Don't call me that!_

"Bye Charlie." She smiled and walked out of the eatery.

**I know, really short chapter, again, as I said in my previous chapter, I have writer's block…wish I didn't, but I do. Anyway, please review, they make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, you're probably thinking, Oldmoviewatcher lives! Haha, I do, very good. So, here's another chapter, enjoy…**

Toby walked into Charlie's office.

"Hi," he said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You got anything else on the victim?"

"The kidnapper's name is Destin Prescott."

"Do you know how much that sounds like an alias?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm looking up his other criminal activities."

"Which are?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm looking." Responded the agent, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah, I gotta be back there soon. Hey, you wanna go get dinner later?"

"No." She said.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:30." He said before he left.

"I never said 'yes'!" Charlie said.

"Yeah, but you thought 'sure'." Charlie glared at him as he walked away out of the building.

As Toby had said, he did pick Charlie up at 7:30. He knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She said. He walked into her apartment and looked around. It was not furnished in the way he had thought. The walls were a blue color and had an accent wall that was gold. Her sofa was gold and brown and her coffee table was brown as well. Finally she came out. He looked at her, she looked amazing. Her hair was down and was put in a French braid, she had on a red shirt that went down just enough and had on a white skirt, and a pair of white heels.

"You ready to go?" She asked, getting her purse.

"Yeah." He said. He walked out into the hall and she followed, locking the door behind her.

**Okay, I know the outfit she had on was probably terrible in your mind, but I couldn't think of anything else. If you want you can give me fashion advice. I have none. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated in a month, but I now have a new chapter for you that will hopefully put me on a path with the story.**

"What do you think?" Toby asked Charlie once they reached the top of his apartment building.

"That this is way to romantic for a first date. How were you able to do this?"

"I pulled a few strings."

"Obviously." Charlie remarked as he pulled out her chair for her, "My boss isn't going to like this." Toby gave her a look as he sat down.

"My boss wants to find out everything about you through me."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No. I like you too much to do that." There was a pause.

"We caught the guy that kidnapped Meagain Faire." Charlie said.

"I doubt it. I didn't give you a very good description."

"Yeah, but Meagain is the reason we found him. Wasn't very good about being discreet."

"Haha, I kind of figured he wasn't."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way he acted in my vision."

_Of course bring up the visions again._

"I can't help that I see and hear things."

"I know it's just sometimes I wish you wouldn't always bring it up." Charlie responded. Toby looked at her and put his hand on hers.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just tired."

"Why don't you take some time off?"

"I can't. If I do, I won't get my week off for Thanksgiving break." Charlie said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's the matter with Thanksgiving?"

"I have to see my parents. Mainly my mother, who won't stop nagging about me not settling down. _And_ the worst part is, she thinks I'm engaged! I don't even know how she got that notion into her head." Toby looked at his plate.

"I'm sorry Toby. I forgot about your mother."

"It's alright." There was a silence for a few seconds. "You want to give your mother what she wants?" Charlie looked at Toby, pure shock on her face hoping he wasn't thinking what she thought she was thinking.

"Toby, that would be wrong. I couldn't do that to my mom."

"Yeah you could."

"You'll go with me to my parents' house and pretend to be my fiancée?"

"It'll be fun!"

**I hope you liked this chapter okay this is the best I could come up with.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for sticking with me. **

Toby put his bags in the back of his car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked.

"Too late to turn back now."

"Okay, before we get there remember, my mom is Susan, my father is Roger, and my sister is named Rachel. Oh, and don't be alarmed my parents call me Savanah."  
"Savanah?"

"Yeah, it's my first name. Anyway, Rachel's husband is Jacob and their two kids are Lara and Michael."

"Got it."

"Oh, and try not to listen to their thoughts."

"Aww." Toby said feigning sadness.

"Not unless I tell you too. Got it?"

"Got it." Charlie looked at him to make sure he was telling the truth. He smiled at her and she turned back to drive. An hour later they got to Charlie's parents' house.

"You ready?" Charlie said before they got out of the car.

"Yep. Let's go."

"Savanah!" A woman about 50 said coming toward the car.

"Hi Mom." Charlie said hugging her. Toby stepped out of the car.

"This must be your fiancée." She said.

"Mom, this is Toby Logan."  
"It's so nice to meet you!" Susan Marks said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Is there any place I can put our bags."

"Sure! Roger," she said turning to her husband. "Can you show Toby where his and Savanah's room is." Toby followed the older man up to where he would be staying.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so you get a long chapter for once! Oh, by the way, I meant to do this, but I didn't know how long they'd be in here, but this is now crossed over with Eleventh Hour (slightly).**

Toby came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Toby." Charlie said, "I wanted to introduce you to my sister, Rachel."

"Hello." Toby said extending his hand.

"Hi." Rachel said shaking it.

"I brought some hot chocolate." Mrs. Marks said to them motioning for them to sit down.

"Thanks Grandma!" A child said. He looked to be about six years old.

"This is my son, Michael." Rachel said to Toby. She turned to her son and said, "Can you say hello."

"Hi." The boy said.

"Hi." A few seconds later, Michael jumped up. Toby turned to see a man with black hair and chiseled features walk into the room.  
"Dad!" Michael said.

"Hey." The man said picking his son up. He looked at Toby for a second.

"Jacob." He said to Toby.

"Toby." The younger man responded.

"What do you do Toby?" Mrs. Marks said noticing the pause in conversation.

"I am an ambulance driver for a hospital." He remarked.

"That must be interesting. Do you see any unusual accidents?" Charlie's father said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Occasionally." He responded, "What do you do Jacob?" Toby asked trying to get the conversation away from himself and possible misfortunes that could arise about his gift or Charlie's incident with the rapist.

"I am a scientist." The man replied.

"Where?"  
"California."

"The weather must be nice there." Toby said.

"It really is." Rachel said. Toby noticed Rachel and Jacob's son slowly falling asleep.

"Do you want me to put him to bed?" Jacob asked his wife.

"Yeah, you know I'm tired; I think I'll go with you." Charlie glanced at Toby. Her face clearly saying she wanted out of this upcoming conversation with her mother.

"How long have you been together?" Mrs. Marks asked. Charlie started to open her mouth to speak, but her mother stopped her.

_A year?_ Charlie thought.

"A year." Toby said.

"Really?" The older woman replied.

"Do you know what you both are going to do when you get married."

"We'll probably stay where we are." Toby replied.

"What about later when you have kids?" Mrs. Marks asked. Toby nearly choked on his drink.

"We haven't thought that far ahead yet Mom." Charlie remarked.

"Okay, we'll go for something not as far off. What were you thinking about the wedding?" Mrs. Marks inquired.

"Small." Toby and Charlie said.

"Why small?" Rachel said coming in.

"I thought you went to bed?" Charlie asked.

"I couldn't go to sleep. So answer the question, why small? There are plenty of people you could invite. There's Marla Ries from your track team in 9th grade, she could come."

"You know Savanah, why did you quit track?" Her mother asked. Charlie looked at her mother.

"I'm tired mom, can I go to bed?" Mrs. Marks looked confused.  
"What did I say?" She asked.

"She's just tired from the car ride here." Toby said, "If it's okay with you, I'm going to turn in as well."

**Hope you liked it, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey," Toby said coming into the room he and Charlie were to share.

"Hi." She said anger evident in her voice.

_Why does she have to be that way?_

"I'm sure she meant well Char."

_Please don't read my thoughts right now._

"Sorry." Toby said. Charlie looked at him.

"You look like you need a hug."  
"Please?" Charlie asked. He hugged her, it was an awkward hug at first, but then it softened.

"I'm always here for you, you know that right?" He said as they pulled away from each other.  
"Yes, I know. I just wish she didn't constantly bring up me ending track. That was seventeen years ago."

"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."

"When are we getting married?" Charlie smiled and threw a pillow at him.

"When do you want to?"  
"Once we are actually engaged."  
"Good luck with that one. We need to figure it out so my mom will stop hounding me."  
"Next summer."

"When next summer?"  
"June."  
"On a Saturday."  
"Well, we have that figured out." Toby said, "Where am I going to sleep?"  
"Umm. I don't want you sleeping on the floor, but since neither of us wants to be in the same bed, I see no other option."

"I'll take the floor." Toby said. Once he had madeS himself a pallet, he went to sleep.  
_Night Toby._

"Night."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, for the record, I put the wrong thing on Scared. That really goes to an NCIS story. For those that thought that it was part of the plot. I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews!**

Toby was awakened in the middle of the night by someone screaming. He quickly got up and went to wake the girl in the room with him.

"Charlie," he said. "Charlie, calm down." After a few unsuccessful attempts he finally woke up her up.

"Toby," said Charlie as she clung to him. He hugged her to him.  
"It's okay." Toby said. He paused for a minute.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Silently, please."

_My sister is nosy and so is my mother._

Toby smiled, "What else."

_I was dreaming about that man again. Only this time, you didn't save me and I felt like that fifteen year old again._

"It's okay, I'm here now, and I'd never leave you." He smiled at her before she talked again, "Do you think you can fall back asleep?" He asked soothingly. Charlie nodded her head yes.

_Stay with me._

"Okay." He got on the other side of the bed and sat there until she fell asleep. Soon after, he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews from about a milion years ago...**

Charlie and her mother watched the boys playing baseball outside.

"He's good with kids." Mrs. Marks said to her daughter.

"Yeah, he is." Charlie said, more to herself, than to her mom.

"Did you two say you were going to have children?"

"Are that adamant on getting another grandkid mom?" Charlie asked.

"No," her mother said slowly.

"You have two; I don't know how you could want anymore."

"You'll understand when you get to be my age."

"Yeah mom, in thirty years."

"It could be thirty five, if you don't get married."

"Mom, I'm thirty- two. Besides, to get another grandkid all you have to do is ask Rachel and Jacob."

"I did. They said they were done with kids." Her mother decided to change the subject, "Have you two decided on how big you want the wedding to be?"

"No, not yet. We may go small though. He doesn't have any family left."

"What happened to them?"

"His parents died when he was six. He stayed with an uncle, but I don't think they're very close anymore." Charlie paused, realizing she had just told her mother Toby's past.

"Mom," Rachel said coming in the room, "When do you want to start making dinner?"

"Soon, will you go ahead and put the turkey in the oven?"

"Sure. Where are your oven mitts?"

"In the top drawer to the right."

Toby sat by Charlie as they ate dinner.

"This is good, Mrs. Marks." Toby said as he finished his plate.

"Rachel and Savanah made it. They wouldn't let me in the kitchen except to make the pie." The older woman said. Toby smiled.

"Savanah told me you don't have any relatives left except an Uncle." Mrs. Marks said.

"Mom." Charlie said. _Sorry_

"Let him talk." Her mother said.

"It's fin Char really." Toby replied, putting his hand on Charlie's thigh to show he heard her earlier comment.

"Yeah, I do. There's not much to tell about it really." Toby said, "Could I have a piece of your pie?" Toby smiled and Mrs. Marks graciously agreed.

_Smooth, Toby._

"You came really close down there." Charlie said to Toby as they got ready for bed.

"I've mastered that art."

"What, of lying?" Charlie asked.

"You have to when you're me." Toby said pulling the covers down.

_My mom is gullible_

"I know." Toby said, "She still thinks we're engaged."  
_Should we tell her before or after she starts making wedding plans?_

"Before."

_She's already started making wedding plans. I told her we wanted a small wedding._

"What else did she ask?" Toby asked as he turned out the light.

_When she was gonna get another grandkid. I told her she would._

"No you didn't."

"How do you know?"

"I can read your thoughts. You lied. What did you really tell her?"  
"To ask Rachel and Jacob."

**Wow, didn't remember writing that much. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good news, you now have the next chapter!**

Charlie looked at Toby. It was their last day at her parents house, and they had finally decided to tell her parents the truth. Charlie had woken up before Toby, and finding nothing better to do, she went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Her father said.

"Hey Dad." Charlie said as she sat down at the kitchen table. She watched as her father poured a steaming cup of coffee into his mug.

"Can I have some?" Charlie asked. Her father looked at her.

"Sure." He said, "When did you start drinking coffee?"

"When I started my job as an investegator." She said. Her father sat her mug in front of her.

"Thanks." She said. There was silence for a little while.

"Dad?" Charlie said.

"Yeah?" Her father replied looking up at her.

"Have you ever told an outlandish, crazy lie to stop someone from nagging or annoying you?" Her father looked at her, pondering the question.

"Yes. When I was about twenty- five, I told my parents that I had enrolled in college. They had been begging me since I was the oldest, to go. I would have been the first one in my family." He replied.

"Did they ever find out?" Charlie asked before taking a drink of her coffee.

"About three months later. I told them I was going to school for a business degree and one day I came home covered in machine oil." Charlie smiled.

"Thank- you." She said. She kissed his cheek and walked off.

"Char." Her father said. She turned and he went on, "This wouldn't have anything to do with your's and Toby's engagement." She didn't say anything. Her father smiled. "We knew all along." He said. Charlie's eyes went wide. Her father went on, "You never were good at keeping secrets. If I were you though. I'd hold on to him." Charlie smiled and went off to her room.

**Review!**


End file.
